wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Straszny wynalazca/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Straszny wynalazca Gdzie jestem? (Dziennik inżyniera Simona Hart.) Gdzie jestem?… Co się stało od czasu tego nagłego napadu, którego padłem ofiarą o kilka kroków od pawilonu?… Rozstawszy się z doktorem, podążałem do siebie, ażeby czuwać nad Tomaszem Roch, gdy kilku ludzi napadło na mnie i rzuciło na ziemię… Co za jedni? Nie mogłem im się przyjrzeć, mając opaskę na oczach… Nie mogłem wołać o pomoc, mając zawiązane usta… Nie mogłem się opierać, skrępowali mi bowiem ręce i nogi… Po jakimś czasie uczułem, że unieśli mnie i przenieśli na odległość jakich stu kroków… następnie, że mnie wciągano… poczem spuszczano… ze mnie złożono… Gdzie?.. gdzie?… A co się stało z Tomaszem Roch?… Prawdopodobnie chodziło tu bardziej o niego, niż o mnie. Wszak dla wszystkich byłem tylko dozorcą Gaydonem, nie zaś inżynierem Simonem Hart, którego stanowiska i narodowości nie domyślano się nawet; nacóż więc mianoby zawładnąć prostym dozorcą szpitalnym? Nie ulega wątpliwości, że chodziło o wynalazcę francuskiego. Jeżeli porwali go z Healthful-House, to zapewne w nadziei odkrycia jego tajemnicy. Rozumuję tak, jak gdybym był pewien, że Tomasz Roch znikł wraz ze mną… Czy tak jest istotnie?… Tak… tak być musi… tak jest… nie mogę wątpić o tem. – Nie znajduję się w rękach złoczyńców, którzy mieliby zamiar mnie ograbić… Wzięliby się inaczej do rzeczy… Po ubezwładnieniu mnie i rzuceniu w kąt ogrodu pomiędzy krzaki… po zabraniu Tomasza Rocha… nie byliby mnie zamknęli tu… gdzie obecnie się znajduję. Gdzie?… Jest to pytanie, do którego ciągle powracam, nie mogąc go rozwiązać. Bądź co bądź, wplątano mnie w jakąś nadzwyczajną przygodę, która się zakończy… w jaki sposób, nie wiem… i nie śmiem nawet pomyśleć o tem. W każdym razie mam zamiar zapamiętać, minuta po minucie, najdrobniejsze okoliczności tego zdarzenia, ażeby, o ile to będzie możliwe, przelać na papier codzienne moje wrażenia. – Kto wie, co mnie czeka w przyszłości, i czy nie będę mógł odkryć w nowych warunkach, w jakich się znalazłem, tajemnicy Tomasza Roch?… Trzeba, aby świat o niej się dowiedział, o ile wolność odzyskam, jak również, kto był sprawcą czy sprawcami tego zbrodniczego zamachu, mogącego pociągnąć za sobą niezwykle doniosłe następstwa! Wracam ciągle do pytania: gdzie jestem? w nadziei, że przypadek mi odpowie. Zacznijmy rzecz od początku. Gdy mnie wyniesiono na rękach z Healthful-House, czułem, że mnie złożono, zresztą nie brutalnie, na ławkach łodzi, przechylającej się – zapewne łódki małego rozmiaru… Po tem pierwszem przechyleniu nastąpiło drugie, – wydało mi się, że złożono drugą osobę. Czy mogłem wątpić, że był nią Tomasz Roch?… Nie potrzebowano go wiązać, ani krępować. Musiał być jeszcze w stanie odrętwienia, które wyklucza wszelki opór, wszelką świadomość zamachu na nim spełnionego. Przypuszczenie moje potwierdziła woń eteru, która przeniknęła moją opaskę. Otóż wczoraj doktór przed odejściem dał choremu kilka kropel eteru, pamiętam zaś, że z powodu gwałtownych ruchów chorego kilka kropel upadło na jego ubranie. Nic więc dziwnego, że woń ta, doleciawszy do mnie, wskazała mi na obecność Tomasza Roch… Gdybym był przybył kilka minut później, porwanoby go beze mnie. Myślę jednak, dlaczego temu hrabiemu d'Artigas przyszło do głowy, tak niefortunnie zresztą, odwiedzić Healthful-House? Gdyby Tomasz Roch nie był się z nim widział, nie uległby atakowi. Wszak to rozmowa o jego wynalazku wywołała ten niezwykły atak. Przedewszystkiem należy obwiniać dyrektora, że nie posłuchał przestróg moich… Gdyby się był z niemi liczył, nie potrzeba byłoby wzywać lekarza, drzwi pawilonu byłyby zamknięte i zamach nie byłby się udał… Co zaś do korzyści, jaką porwanie Tomasza Roch przynieść może pojedyńczemu osobnikowi, czy też jednemu z państw starego kontynentu, to nie warto nawet zastanawiać się nad tem. Jestem w zupełności przekonany, że jeżeli nie zdołałem odkryć tajemnicy przez piętnaście miesięcy, to nie dokona tego nikt obecnie, kiedy stan umysłowy mojego ziomka jest na drodze do ostatecznego obłędu, nawet w objawach dotąd zupełnie normalnych. Słowem, nie chodzi tu w tej chwili o Tomasza Roch, lecz o mnie samego. Wracam do swego opowiadania. Po dość silnem kołysaniu łódź poddała się kierunkowi wioseł. Płynęła nie dłużej nad minutę. Nastąpiło lekkie wstrząśnienie. Na pewno łódź, uderzywszy o bok statku, cofała się. Powstało zamieszanie. Mówiono, wydawano rozkazy, manewrowano łodzią… Mając zawiązane oczy i uszy, zaledwie mogłem rozróżnić niewyraźny pomruk głosów, trwający pięć do sześciu minut… Jedyna myśl, która przemknęła mi przez głowę, była ta, że przeniosą mnie z łodzi na statek, że zamkną mnie na spodzie okrętu, dopóki statek nie wypłynie na pełne morze. Oczywista, że dopóki statek będzie na Pamplico-Sound, ani Tomasz Roch ani jego dozorca nie znajdą się na pokładzie… Istotnie uchwycono mnie za ramiona i za nogi. Miałem wrażenie, że zamiast podnosić, zsuwają mnie… Czy chcą mnie wrzucić do wody, aby się pozbyć niepotrzebnego świadka? Myśl ta przejęła mnie dreszczem od stóp do głowy. Instynktownie westchnąłem głęboko, jak gdybym już wkrótce przestać miał oddychać…. Ale nie! spuszczono mnie dość ostrożnie na podłogę, która wydawała mi się zimną jak metal. Położono mnie wzdłuż. Ku wielkiemu memu zdziwieniu odrzucono krępujące mnie więzy. Nie słyszałem kroków dokoła. Po chwili jakieś drzwi zatrzasnęły się za mną… Otóż jestem… Gdzie?… A najpierw, czy jestem sam?… Odrywam opaskę od oczu i knebel od ust… Mrok mnie otacza. Ani promyka jakiegokolwiek światła, nawet tego odbicia światła, które zachowuje źrenica w pokojach hermetycznie zamkniętych… Wołam… wołam kilkakrotnie. – Żadnej odpowiedzi. Głos mój jest przygłuszony, jak gdyby odbijał się o przestrzeń nie przepuszczającą dźwięków… Co więcej, powietrze, którem oddycham, jest gorące, ciężkie, zgęszczone, i płuca działają z coraz większą trudnością, niebawem zaś przestaną działać, o ile powietrze nie będzie odświeżone… Wyciągani ręce i poznaję dotykiem, że jestem w pokoju o ścianach z żelaza, nie większym nad trzy lub cztery metry kubiczne. Prowadząc ręką po ścianach, stwierdzam, że połączone są nitami jak ściany okrętu. Wydaje mi się, że na jednej ścianie natrafiłem na zarys drzwi, których zawiasy wystają na kilka centymetrów od muru. Drzwi te muszą się otwierać z zewnątrz do wewnątrz prawdopodobnie niemi zostałem wniesiony. Przykładam ucho do drzwi, najmniejszego ruchu nie słyszę. Cisza jest równie absolutna jak mrok, – cisza dziwaczna, przerywana tylko odgłosem metalowej podłogi, przy poruszaniu. Nie dochodzą do mnie ani głuche odgłosy statku. ani ocieranie się nurtu, ani pluskanie fali. Nie odczuwam również owego kołysania, któremu ulegał statek w przystani Neuzy, pod wpływem falistych ruchów morza. Skądże jednak wiedzieć mogę, że miejsce mojego uwięzienia znajduje się na statku?… Czy mogę twierdzić, że jestem w przystani, pomimo że przewiezienie trwało zaledwie minutę?… Dlaczego bowiem łódź nie miałaby mnie odwieźć w kierunku przeciwnym?… A w takim razie dlaczego miejsce mego pobytu nie miałoby się znajdować w głębi ziemi, w piwnicy?… Mógłbym wtedy wytłumaczyć sobie tę zupełną nieruchomość… Ale skądinąd te ściany metalowe, te blachy połączone nitami, to powietrze przesycone solą, – powietrze sui generis, tak zwykłe we wnętrzu okrętów, a które znam tak dobrze… Mniej więcej cztery godziny upłynęły od chwili mego uwięzienia. Zatem jest północ. Czy mam tu pozostać do rana?… Dobrze, że jadłem obiad o szóstej, stosownie do regulaminu Healthful-House’u. Głodny nie jestem, odczuwam raczej nieprzepartą chęć do snu. Mam wszakże nadzieję, że sen przezwyciężę… Muszę mieć baczność na to, co się dzieje z zewnątrz. – Ale jakim sposobem? Ani światło, ani dźwięk nie przenika do tego blaszanego pudła… Cierpliwości! – Może jakikolwiek szmer doleci mych uszu… To też w słuch obracam się cały… A przytem, o ile nie znajdowałbym się pod ziemią, muszę zwrócić uwagę, czy jakikolwiek ruch, jakiekolwiek kołysanie nie będzie dla mnie wskazówką. – Przypuściwszy, że statek nie podniósł jeszcze kotwicy, niebawem musi to uczynić… albo… nie rozumiałbym wcale, dlaczego nas porwano… Nareszcie – nie, to nie jest złudzenie… czuję lekkie kołysanie… więc nie jestem pod ziemią… choć kołysanie to jest dziwnie łagodne – bez najmniejszego wstrząśnienia… – Jest to raczej posuwanie się po powierzchni wód. Rozważmy rzecz spokojnie. Jestem na jednym ze statków, stojących u ujścia Neuzy, który czekał na wynik porwania. Łodzią przywieźli mnie tutaj; ale, powtarzam, nie miałem wrażenia, ażeby mnie wciągano na statek. – Czyż mieli mnie wsunąć przez otwór boczny okrętu?… Mniejsza zresztą o to! Czy jestem na spodzie okrętu, czy nie, czuję, że płynę… Zapewne odzyskam wolność niebawem, jak również i Tomasz Roch, o ile go zamknęli tak szczelnie jak mnie. Przez wolność rozumiem możność przechadzania się dowoli po statku. W każdym razie nie nastąpi to prędko, gdyż mogliby nas dostrzec. A zatem odetchniemy świeżem powietrzem dopiero wtedy, kiedy będziemy na pełnem morzu. Jeżeli to żaglowiec, będzie musiał czekać na pomyślny powiew, powiew, który nadciąga od strony wybrzeża przy wschodzie słońca i ułatwia żeglugę na Pamplico-Sound, Jeżeli zaś jest to parowiec… Ale nie!… statek parowy wydziela z siebie wyziewy węgla, tłuszczów, opary z. palenisk… Nie czuję zaś ich bynajmniej… A przytem ruchy śruby lub kół, drganie maszyn, ruchy tłoków… cośkolwiek odczućbym musiał… Słowem najlepiej uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Dopiero jutro wydostanę się z tej dziury. Zresztą, jeżeli nie odzyskam wolności, w każdym razie nakarmią mnie. Z jakiego powodu mieliby mnie zagłodzić?… Wygodniej byłoby wrzucić mnie odrazu do rzeki… Na pełnem morzu nie będą mieli obawiać się czego… Głos mój będzie bez skutku… Opór – zbyteczny, oskarżenie – tem bardziej zbyteczne! Przytem, czem jestem dla sprawców zamachu?.. Skromnym dozorcą Gaydonem bez znaczenia… o Tomasza Roch chodziło im tylko… Ja… byłem tylko dodatkiem… ponieważ w tej chwili wróciłem do pawilonu… Bądź co bądź, wobec kogokolwiek się znajdę, i gdziekolwiek przebywać będę, postanawiam sobie nie wyjść z mojej roli dozorcy. Nikt nigdy, wiedzieć nie będzie, że pod postacią Gaydona ukrywa się inżynier Simon Hart. Stąd wypływają dwie korzyści: najpierw nie będą się strzegli biednego dozorcy, powtóre będę mógł odkryć niecny ten spisek i uczynić z tego użytek, o ile uda mi się uciec… Myśl moja błądzić zaczyna!… Nie dojechałem jeszcze do miejsca swego przeznaczenia, a myślę już o ucieczce… Na to będę miał zawsze czas… Jak dotąd, najważniejszą rzeczą, aby nikt nie wiedział, kim jestem, a tego wiedzieć nie będą. Tymczasem nie ulega wątpliwości, że płyniemy. Wracam jednak do pierwszej swej myśli. Nie! – statek, którym płyniemy, jakkolwiek nie jest parowym statkiem, nie jest wszelako żaglowcem. Pcha go jakaś potężna siła lokomocji. Jest to jednak ruch ciągły i prawidłowy, a raczej coś w rodzaju bezpośredniego wirowania, które się udziela śrubie lub innemu przyrządowi. Nie mylę się: statek porusza jakiś osobliwy mechanizm… ale jaki?… Czy byłaby to jedna z tych turbin, o których mówią od niejakiego czasu, a które działają wewnątrz zanurzonej rury, zastępować mają śruby, spożytkowując lepiej opór wody i nadając statkowi większą szybkość? Po upływie kilku godzin będę mógł sobie zdać sprawę z tego rodzaju żeglugi, dokonywającej się w środowisku zupełnie jednorodnem. Zresztą, co też jest niezwykle; nie odczuwam wcale zwykłych ruchów okrętu. Czy zaś podobna, aby Pamplico-Sound było do tego stopnia spokojne? Wszak sam przypływ i odpływ wystarcza, żeby zmącić jego powierzchnię. Wprawdzie, może w tej chwili fala jest unieruchomiona, przypominam bowiem sobie, że nad wieczorem powiew ustał. W każdym razie nie powinno to mieć znaczenia dla statku poruszanego mechanicznie, gdyż, jakakolwiek byłaby jego szybkość, zawsze podlega on kołysaniu, którego nie mogę zauważyć. Oto jakiemi myślami zaprzątniętą mam głowę! Pomimo nieprzepartej chęci do snu, pomimo że bezwład ogarnia mnie w tem dusznem powietrzu, postanowiłem czuwać. Będę czuwał do samego dnia, czyli do chwili, kiedy dotrą do tej ciemnicy promienie światła z zewnątrz. A być może, że nie wystarczy do tego otworzenie drzwi, być może, że światło ujrzę dopiero na pokładzie… Opieram się o jeden z rogów, niema bowiem na czem usiąść. Powieki zaczynają opadać, czuję, że ogarnia mnie senność, więc zrywam się. Gniew mną miota, biję pięścią o ściany, wołam. – Napróżno kaleczę sobie ręce o nity blach, wołanie moje pozostaje bez skutku. Tak!… to jest mnie niegodne. Obiecałem sobie zachowanie zimnej krwi, a oto zaraz z początku tracę władzę nad sobą i postępuję jak dziecko… Nie ulega wątpliwości, że nieruchomość statku wskazuje na to, że nie wypłynął jeszcze na pełne morze. Czy miałby cofnąć się do ujścia Neuzy?… Nie, dlaczegożby miał zatrzymać się w hrabstwie?… Jeżeli porwano Tomasza Roch, to dlatego, by wywieźć go z obrębu Stanów Zjednoczonych, prawdopodobnie na jedną z oddalonych wysp oceanu Atlantyckiego, lub też do jakiej miejscowości starego kontynentu. A zatem nie możemy się znajdować u ujścia Neuzy… Jesteśmy w Pamplico-Sound, tylko panować musi zupełna cisza. Gdy statek znajdzie się na pełnem morzu, nie będzie mógł uniknąć kołysania, które zawsze odczuwać się daje na statkach średniej wielkości, pomimo że niema wiatru. Chyba, że jesteśmy na krążowniku lub pancerniku, czego zresztą nie przypuszczam! Czy się nie mylę… nie… istotnie… słyszę jakiś szelest… szelest kroków, zbliżają się do ściany, w której są drzwi… Zapewne ktoś z załogi… Kiedyż drzwi otworzą się?.. Nasłuchuję… Ktoś rozmawia… słyszę głosy… Posługują się mową dla mnie obcą… Wołam… krzyczę… napróżno! Nie pozostaje nic, tylko czekać, czekać! Powtarzam to słowo bez końca, tętni w mej głowie jak uderzenie dzwonu! Spróbujmy obliczyć chwile minione. Nie mogło przejść mniej niż cztery lub pięć godzin od czasu, jak statek wyruszył. Musi być już po północy. Niestety, wobec mroku, który mnie otacza, nie mogę tego sprawdzić na moim zegarku. Otóż, jeżeli płyniemy około pięciu godzin, statek znajduje się już poza Pamplico-Sound, czy wydostał się przez Ocracoke-inlet czy też przez przesmyk Hatteras. Stąd wnioskuję, że musi znajdować się co najmniej o dobrą milę od wybrzeża. – A tymczasem nie odczuwam kołysania… Tego wytłumaczyć sobie nie mogę… graniczy to z niepodobieństwem… Czyż miałbym się omylić?… Czy podlegam złudzeniu? Czyż nie jestem zamknięty na spodzie płynącego okrętu? Upłynęła znowu godzina, i nagle drganie maszyny ustało… Zdaję sobie doskonale sprawę z nieruchomości statku. Czy dopłynął do celu podróży?… W takim razie może być tylko w jednym z portów wybrzeża na północ lub południe od Pamplico-Sound… Ale czyż podobna, żeby Tomasza Roch sprowadzono na ląd stały? Wszak o porwaniu dowiedzą się wkrótce władze amerykańskie i nie omieszkają zarządzić odpowiednich poszukiwań… Zresztą, o ile statek zawinął do portu, słyszeć będę chrzęst łańcucha wysuwanego ze statku, a skoro zarzucą kotwicę, nastąpi wstrząśnienie… wstrząśnienie, którego oczekuję, które poznam odrazu… które niebawem musi nastąpić… Czekam… nasłuchuję… Ponure, złowrogie milczenie panuje… do tego stopnia, iż pytam siebie, czy oprócz mnie znajduje się na tym statku jaka inna żywa istota? Teraz czuję, że bezwład mnie ogarnia… Powietrze ciężkie… nie mam czem oddychać… Piersi moje przytłacza ciężar, od którego oswobodzić się nie mogę… Już walczyć nie jestem w stanie… Jest to niepodobieństwem. – Musiałem rozciągnąć się pod ścianą, rozebrać się do połowy… Powieki opadają, wpadam w stan bezwładu, po którym nastąpi ciężki, nieprzeparty sen… Ile czasu spałem?.. Nie wiem… Czy jest dzień, czy noc?.. Nie mógłbym odpowiedzieć. Lecz stwierdzam przedewszystkiem, że lżej mi oddychać. Płuca wdychają powietrze nieprzesiąknięte kwasem węglowym. Czyżby odświeżono powietrze, kiedy spałem i otworzono drzwi? Czy ktoś wszedł do tego ciasnego więzienia? Tak – mam tego dowód. Ręka moja przypadkiem dotknęła się jakiegoś przedmiotu… jest to naczynie napełnione płynem o woni przyjemnej. Niosę je do ust spalonych, bo pragnienie męczy mnie do tego stopnia, że napiłbym się słonej wody. Jest to piwo angielskie – i to dobrego gatunku ~ wypiłem z kwartę… orzeźwiło mnie i pokrzepiło. Ale, jeżeli nie skazano mnie na śmierć z pragnienia, to przypuszczam, że nie zechcą mnie zamorzyć głodem? Nie… W kącie stoi koszyk, a w nim bochenek chleba i zimne mięso… Jem – jem chciwie, siły powoli wracają… Ostatecznie nie jestem tak opuszczony, jak się tego spodziewałem. Weszli do tej ciemnej dziury, przez drzwi otwarte przedostało się trochę tlenu, inaczej byłbym się udusił. Następnie postarali się o zaspokojenie mojego głodu i pragnienia… Ileż czasu siedzieć będę w tem więzieniu? Czy mam liczyć dni, czy miesiące? Przedewszystkiem nie mogę zdać sobie sprawy, ile czasu spałem, ani w przybliżeniu określić, która jest godzina. Nie zapomniałem nakręcić zegarka, ale to nie jest repetjer… Spróbuję dotknąć wskazówek… Tak… dobrze… zdaje mi się, że mała wskazówka jest na ósemce… zapewne ósma rano… Jestem pewny, że statek nie płynie. Niema najlżejszego wstrząśnienia, to znaczy, że maszyna nie jest w ruchu. Tymczasem godziny mijają, godziny nieskończone… Czy znowu myślą przyjść w nocy, ażeby odświeżyć powietrze mego więzienia i przynieść mi nowy zapas pożywienia?.. Tak, zechcą znów korzystać z mego snu… Ale tym razem… czuwać będę… A nawet udam, że śpię… Ktokolwiek bądź wejdzie, potrafię go zmusić do odpowiedzi.